


"take my jacket, it's cold outside."

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [12]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Awkwardness, Crime Scenes, F/M, Overwhelmed Hazel Wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Hazel's distaste for bodies reaches its limit. Alexander comes to the rescue.Canon EraWritten for the twelfth prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	"take my jacket, it's cold outside."

At crime scenes, time slows to a standstill. 

Although I’m almost twenty now, very much the grown-up I claimed to be when I was thirteen, dead bodies still make my knees shake and me feel sick to my stomach. While Daisy can dance around dead bodies all day, sticking her fingers in organs and studying hideously pale skin, more than ten minutes in the presence of one makes me want to throw up.

Daisy and I sit outside together beforehand, going over the facts of the case.

“We know that she was having an affair with her husband’s brother,” Daisy says, tapping one manicured nail against the paper.

“No,” I realise.

With a Look, Daisy says, “What?”

“We know she was having an affair with a man called Dylan.”

Daisy’s eyes suddenly widen and she grabs my hand, squeezing it between both hers. “ _ Hazel _ !” she shrieks, her voice leaping into excitement as she wildly shakes my arm. “Why, Hazel, that’s brilliant! And perhaps he implicated the other Dylan due to the letters and was able to die to their close friendship. Why,  _ Hazel _ , this—”

“—changes everything!” I finish in agreement. “Oh my  _ god.  _ This is spiffing. Hazel, we shall have this solved!”

“Cracked it?” asks a warm voice in front of us.

I turn to see George and Alexander standing in front of us. Both of them are decidedly more effected by the cold than Daisy is, meaning that Alexander has a hat pulled low over his ears, while George’s necklace of the Hindu Aum is obscured by a thick scarf.

“Mukherjee,” Daisy greets, shaking his hand. “We think we may have. Hazel, can I share?”

“Of course!” I say, instantly put in a brighter mood by Alexander’s sudden appearance.

When we step inside the building, not even Alexander can sooth me.

Police tape is left, right, and centre, and officers in important hats bustle past me without a word. Then Daisy and George step aside to speak to the DI and I see it.

I see the body.

“I’m going to step out,” I mumble, horrified by the sight before me.

“Take my jacket,” Alexander says. “It’s cold outside.”

I sit on the curb outside for three minutes with Alexander’s cost over my shoulders when the man himself sits down beside me.

“Hazel,” he says, and I look up to meet sparkling eyes. “Oh,  _ Hazel _ . You look shattered. This case has taken a lot out. you.”

I shrug. “Not really,” I mumble, not wanting to bother him. “Daisy’s done more than me.”

“Daisy is literally someone who lives off this stuff, Hazel,” Alexander says softly. “So is George. It’s not so wrong for us to want a small pause in this ridiculous frenzy of  _ death _ .”

I’m astonished and it makes me shiver. Alexander has never been so soft and kind but I don’t want it to ever stop. It makes me shiver and shake and want to  _ kiss _ him.

“Alexander…”

“Yes?”

I turned to him with big and surprised eyes to find him so, so close to me. His nose was almost touching my own and his big, hazel eyes huge in my vision.

“Alexander, I…”

“May I?”

I nod and he leans in, so close that I can count his freckles and smell the mint on his breath.

Then the door opens. “Where have they—  _ Hazel _ !” Daisy shrieks.

“What’s all this— oh,  _ Alex _ !”

For some reason, I am more scared of Daisy’s wrath because I’m slacking off than I am of dead bodies.

While Daisy is furious, George is leaning against the door with his lips pursed in his smile of ‘I am trying not to laugh’.

“Come on,” he says with a chuckle in his voice. “You can  _ canoodle  _ later.”

“That is such a  _ schoolgirl _ word,” Daisy says, and turns back inside the building.


End file.
